Speak Not a Word of This
by Black Th1rt3en
Summary: Being an apprentice historian is nothing special, that is until the Head Historian, one of the most powerful men in all of London, suspects you don't like him. It is a dangerous thing to pique the interest of a man who has time on his hands and all the power to decide the path of your future. (Valentine/OC) Set prior to Mortal Engines movie/book. Eventual smut.


**A story with god knows how many parts planned, where I experiment with the great world of Mortal Engines. Based off the first book and Movie coming out in December, but set before that and not wholly accurate because I do what I want. Either way, lots of sexual tension and stuff is gonna happen throughout this whole fic, so be ready for my OC to snatch that beautiful Hugo Weaving/Valentine ass.**

 **As always, please r &r!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: The Collapse**

There was hardly a speck of dust surviving even on the highest shelves in London's famous Bethnal Green Library.

On a regular day Adeline Finn would've blustered around at her own pace in the little fortress of books to dispel of cobwebs and the sort, but recently the library was being maximized for its full potential by all guilds in London, which meant less work dusting and more work being a librarian.

She speculated the higher-ups were on the brink of some new discovery. Typically, that meant the inclusion of all guilds aside from the historians, who were strictly of use because of their long withstanding resources. However, Marquade - head of the library sector - had made it clear that Valentine was at the helm of the new discovery and required a fuller, more furnished access by his own guild, even if Marquade was somewhat hesitant of the man himself.

Every once and a while, often during one of Adeline's new reading escapades or a time where Marquade was utterly dry to speak of any other subject, he would voice his spineless concerns of the head of the guild. _"A curious fellow, he is_ ," Marquade would always begin, _"Far too young to be the head of historians, but I suppose that's what you get when you're Crome's right hand man! I just wonder… the head of historians should be functioning constantly in London, not going out on petty and… and secretive adventures!"_ Or some variation of that, and then always ending with, _"But what do I know? I'm just the head of the library, and you my astute apprentice."_

Marquade never thought she was listening, but every time Valentine was brought up in a conversation Adeline's back would set straight with steel and whatever thought possessed her mind was disbanded to listen with the utmost attentiveness. He was often brought up by name, as he was the head of the guild of historians, but she wouldn't ever glow with awe at the sound of his name like most other apprentices. Her reservations about him were her own, and she quite liked them that way.

In fact, the only person aware of her ill feelings for the head of the historians was Beau, a fellow apprentice just one year her senior but sharing the same rank. He worked in the same department, and while he didn't share Adeline's vapid affinity for books, he did hold a fair amount of affection and friendliness for her.

A _thunk_ sent a cascade of dust spiraling down onto Beau's head, but the second-class apprentice seemed none-the-wiser as he held a book up to his face in inspection. " _Kleegley's Beginners Guide to Cogs, Wheels, and Hog Machines_ , now why would a second-class engineer need a book like that? Why, it's practically child's work for them!"

"I'm sure you could make a light read of it," Adeline commented from the ladder just above him, her feet crossed inwards on the tenth rung. She was perusing the gallery of JIMAL to JUNESKI, looking for a particular book authored by a man named Arthur Jasten, per the orders of Marquade.

"Obviously they're over indulging in their light reading if they can't even come to pick up the books themselves!"

"Oh, stop being so petty. We're apprentices of the library, are we not? It's what we do – ah, and here is the next one! _Jasten's Hastening of Odd Tech and Their Many Applications._ Another light read, I'm sure?"

Ignoring her jab, Beau caught the book as she caught it and added it to the growing pile. "Haven't these authors ever heard of short titles? It's an unnecessary mouthful."

She only hummed in response as she came down the ladder slowly, managing to not look overly smug at him as she walked past and picked up a considerable stack of the books.

"Hey, wait! Who are _you_ to be calling _me_ petty, Missus Finn?" He picked up the remaining stack and followed her, only continuing once he was sure she'd heard him. "Shall I endeavor to bring up our beloved head of historian and the pettiness you hold towards him?"

"Please, Beau. You're grasping at straws."

"Am I, though, Addie dearest?"

"In what way have I, as you say, demonstrated my quote-in-quote 'pettiness'?"

"Your glaring dislike, of course!" He said, grinning easily at her. She hardly managed to hide a grin of her own as they began descending the steps to the front of the great library, navigating towards the front where the rest of the order of books was waiting.

"Dislike alone is not argument enough, why I haven't even properly met the man!"

"Ah, so you agree you dislike him?"

"You're using my words out of context against me."

"I suppose I shall have to exhaust my resources in bringing up our first historian tournament, then? While everyone else would fawn at the opportunity to meet the unrivaled Thaddeus Valentine you sat back with a scowl on your face because you had to shake his hand!"

Adeline looked shortly at him, "Your exaggerations are exhausting all my mental resources."

"Or," Beau continued, acting as if she hadn't spoken, "Shall I bring up our first party in the Kensington Gardens. While we all cheered at the arrival of our beloved head returning from one of his many adventures, you sat in the corner and read a book."

"In all fairness, I had my apprenticeship exam the next day."

"Like you of all people needed a brush up!" Beau laughed heartily, setting down his pile of books first. Adeline followed suit, popping her knees into a crouch with the intent on starting a new pile, not noticing the shift in her companion's grin from hearty to downright alarming as the door to the library silently opened and closed. "Speak of the devil! Now's your time."

Adeline nearly dropped her books at his sudden twist of words. Still on her knees, she looked at Beau then followed his softening gaze over her shoulder to...

"Mr. Valentine! It's an honor." Beau graciously took the lead, bowing in respect to the head of their guild. Adeline stayed kneeling, fiddling with the books though the rest of her appeared tense at the sudden turn of events.

 _You've got to be kidding me,_ she thought bitterly as she looked at him.

Valentine ceased his approach once he reached the base of the steps, looking up to them although in all other aspects it was quite the opposite. "I don't believe we've met before, Mister…?"

Taking this as her cue to stand, Adeline climbed in one swift movement to her feet and stood facing him as well. She took in the sight of his appearance, none too different from the other glimpses she'd had of him before: a black overcoat, draped over a deep purple vest, open at the collar, with black slacks and newly shined shoes. His beard was trim, hair tame but not greased; all dark colors that contrasted greatly with the shining cerulean of his eyes. The only thing that shone as bright was the historian pin gleaming on the breast of his jacket, intertwined with intricate designs that represented all that historians valued.

"Beauregard Manson, a second-class apprentice myself. This is my other fellow apprentice, Addie-" She nonchalantly kicked him in the shin, "-Adeline," he corrected shortly, "Finn. Also a second-class apprentice."

Beau looked sharply at her. "Apologies," she murmured unapologetically.

"A pleasure to meet you both in person. From what I recall, Mr. Marquade speaks very highly of both his apprentices," Valentine said, beginning to climb up the steps until he was only one below – now towering over them with his height despite the disparity. "Are you both to be taking your first-class exams soon?"

"Hopefully," Adeline answered reflexively, trying to keep her voice void of the tightness rapt in her posture.

Beau clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Adeline actually hopes to skip the first-class exam and go for the gold, I myself am far less ambitious."

Being in the limelight once more caused for a sour turn of Adeline's face. She tried to hide back her grimace of nervousness as Valentine turned his gaze once more to her and inclined his head. "Very impressive. I take it you both are looking for advancements?" Advancements out of the library sector, Adeline thought. It was the underbelly of the historian's guild, but it was also the place Addie felt most at home.

"No." Adeline answered abruptly, "I know I want to stay here."

"And I quite enjoy her company, if she'll have me." He winked her way, and she barely managed to bite back a snort. "Are you here to see Mr. Marquade?" Beau said before Valentine could comment any further.

"Indeed I am, Mr. Mason. As much as I'd like to spend my free time browsing the Bethnal Green library, I'm afraid I'm on a bit of a time crunch." His eyes shifted to Adeline halfway through, and she met his gaze evenly without so much of a fidget. He smiled charmingly, albeit tightly, but she didn't return it.

"Of course, Mr. Valentine. Right this way." Beau released his grip on Adeline's shoulders and led them further into the library, Adeline at his side and careful to not look back as she clenched and unclenched her fists. Her palms were growing increasingly clammy, and her fellow apprentice's teasing glares weren't helping.

"Addie-"

"Shut up, Beauregard," she whispered harshly. He snickered as they came around the corner, Mr. Marquade watching as his two apprentices shifted to the side to reveal the head historian trailing behind.

"Oh, Mr. Valentine! An unexpected visit, but wonderful nevertheless. Yes, wonderful indeed!" He approached, enthusiastically shaking the head's hand. Adeline compared the dull copper shade of Marquade's pin to that of the shining silver one of Valentine. "What endeavor brings you here? Something to do with the new discovery everyone's been in a hissy over, I imagine?"

"You'd imagine correctly. I consulted the most updated list of books in our library and have made a list of some I need…" He handed over a folded piece of paper that he'd pulled from the pocket of his overcoat. Marquade took it, glanced over it, then handed it over to Beau who didn't even take a second to hand it to Adeline.

Unfolding the paper again, Adeline looked it over and managed to decisively divide up the list into two portions that would contain half and half to certain areas of the library. "Beau, you take Paank through Zirkle, I'll do Aaron through Orion. And Mr. Marquade, if you could get _Anthology 500_ that would be great, I would but…"

"It's in the restricted section, I understand. Thank you, Adeline - Beauregard. Be on your way." He hurried them off with a wave of his hand.

"Can I have the list, Addie? My memory is short compared to yours." Beau said teasingly.

"I'm positively blushing," she replied deadpan, handing over the paper.

"Shoo, you two!" Marquade said in a familiar chastising tone, the smile on his lips giving off that he was anything but annoyed. Adeline and Beau turned to follow their orders, but not before both caught tail of what transpired next. "You can wait at the front if you please, Mr. Valentine."

"I think I'll follow Miss Finn, it's been a while since I've had a sense of the library myself."

Adeline stuttered mid-step and turned to face him, nearly colliding with the bookshelf at her left shoulder but managing to right herself before she could further be made to look like a fool. Over Valentine's shoulder Beau had stopped to quirk a playful brow, but the feeling of dread and anticipation that had settled into her stomach didn't allow for her to be able to feel like she was at the end of anything less than a cruel turn of fate.

She looked to Valentine's face, opening her mouth as if to dispute, but his face was hard even with the smile that graced it, and she'd remembered the tone of his voice being harsh even if it was masked with a mask of harmlessness. Looking into his eyes, she felt he was anything but harmless. He was doing this on purpose!

Before she did anything brash Adeline resigned herself with the incline of her head. "Right this way, sir." She turned and felt lashes of heat strip her cheeks, so glad he couldn't see her raw reaction at having to be alone with him.

It was hard to not think about the sound of his shoes walking in a confident tempo behind her. She could feel his heated gaze and tried desperately to distract herself from him, so she could focus on remembering what books he needed so she could get them as swiftly as possible and escape. Being with him alone had made her forget why she disliked him so much, and she figured it was because of the overwhelming anxiety of the unpredictable future.

Luckily, upon reaching her destination, Adeline realized all the titles in this section were between the two rows she was currently in. Since the library itself wasn't overly large and divided into sections, this wasn't entirely out of the realm of possibility, she was just glad she wasn't completely doomed.

Despite her better nature she glanced back at him warily, making a split second of eye contact before whipping around and busying herself once more.

Five books. She only needed to get five. That was child's play for her, yet Adeline felt as if she was once more a third-class apprentice on her first day in the library: nervous and unprepared.

Ignoring the ill feelings welling up inside her, Adeline opted to think of something else as she browsed for the first of the books. Even then her thoughts came back to him, to his jacket, his emblem, the chiseled jawline hiding behind a brusquely cut beard. In fact, she could feel his frosty blue eyes digging into her now as she reached on her toes for the first book of many.

A sudden pressure plastered her to the shelf, "Allow me," and she realized _he_ was pushed against her with his arm raised, making a show of grabbing the book without effort. For a moment he unnecessarily paused, book in hand, and she felt every contour of his front pressed against her back. It expelled the air from her lungs, and she was sure he was breathing down her neck intentionally before drawing back as if nothing had happened in the first place.

Daring a look back at him, Adeline could barely control her own emotional baggage as a red fire raced its way up her neck and cheeks and all the way into her ears. "I assure you I am quite capable of retrieving the items you requested, sir."

His eyebrows rose, only lowering when a somewhat lecherous grin curled at his lips. "Go on, then."

She felt like a child with the way he was treating her. The anger returned full force, although apart of her was still contemplating how nice it felt to have his warm breath drafting over her throat, and then, even more prevalent, the feeling of his body pressed to hers.

"Lord help me," she murmured to herself, snagging the ladder that was conveniently on an adjacent shelf and propping it up where she needed it. These next two books were about three feet apart, and she place the ladder right in the middle of them so as to get both in one go.

Four rungs up and she got one, she didn't turn over her shoulder when she extended her arm down, but she didn't miss the slight brush of his hand over hers as he took the book. Another two rungs up and the second was in sight, she reached out –

"Aren't you curious to what all this hassle has been about?"

Valentine's voice so suddenly breaking the silence sent Adeline's leg in a spasm, and she had to clutch tightly at the ladder so as not to fall. She grimaced, not looking down though she was sure he had noticed her reaction.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that," she paused, remembering her place, "Sir."

"Engineers typically don't read books that often."

"Yes, and apprentices don't ask questions unless it pertains to their education."

She got the next book, but this time couldn't control the urge to turn around and look at him standing behind and below her. "Do you not think curiosity pertains to a Historian's education?"

"I think that if it pertained healthily to my curiosity, there would not be such an intense animosity surrounding the subject. Anyways, I'm just a second-class apprentice," She smiled blithely at him, handing the book before turning to face the shelf. The final two books were far down the shelf to her left, and she was eager to end this encounter as quickly as possible.

Her first option was to climb down and tediously move the ladder by hand before climbing back up. Her second was to ask for his assistance. Neither sounded fair to her, leaving her with one more…

"Are you in need of assistance, _Adeline?"_

"No need, _Valentine."_ Grimacing, she grasped the handles of the smooth wooden ladder and let her weight on her left foot, using her right to push against the frame of the book shelf and propel her down the way. When the first of the books came into sight her fingers grasped at the shelf structure and pulled her to a slow stop, the entire motion leaving her slightly breathless but impressed with the grace she'd managed to maintain.

She got the last two books in record time, dropping them down to him, who'd surprisingly remained silent. Realizing she was quite finished with those whole experience, she braced her hands and feet on the outside of the ladder and let her grip falter, just enough so the wooden pillars slipped between her grip and she slid down to the ground.

Adeline's landing was marked with a resounding thump. She brushed her hands over her vest, offering her hand out to take the books. His smile was now a cold smirk, and she suddenly felt regretful at the way she'd spoken to him just by the way he looked at her in that moment. "No need," he echoed her words back, standing still.

For a moment she did nothing, becoming blatantly aware of the red that rushed up her neck before she moved around him, purposefully arching her route so she wouldn't brush him.

He moved in her path, casually leaning against the bookshelf and blocking her exit. He tsked, sounding like he was berating a mutt. "Not quite done with you yet, I have a few questions first."

"Perhaps we should get back, I –"

"Oh, Addie dearest. There's no need to be nervous." He grabbed her by her upper arms, and somewhere in between this flurry she noticed that she'd stopped breathing, and her heartbeat had become so loud that she hardly heard the books he'd been carrying drop to the floor. "I think Mr. Marquade would be quite disappointed to hear one of his apprentices didn't accommodate me properly. I'm in no rush at all, they won't miss us."

He had backed her into one of the shelves, and she was battling between inner feelings of rage at his arrogance and fear at the compliance she naturally gave when he commanded it. She looked up at him, trying not to quiver under the warm clasp of his touch.

"Alright." She gulped past the lump in her throat, trying to have her voice match the steadiness of the gaze. "Go… go on, then."

"You don't like me," Adeline opened her mouth to protest, but he brought his hand up to clasp her chin and clench her cheeks painfully together. "Now, none of that. I daresay, even, that you don't respect me either. At least not in the way you should."

His grip loosened for a moment as if urging her to speak. "How should I?" She grits out.

Valentine's grin was sly, the handsomely charming man the historians boasted as their head gone and replaced with this suave shell of an ambitious and arrogant leader set on achieving a goal. It frightened her, and… at the same time utterly confused her. He was warm, his hands soft in touch despite their many callouses and harsh grip, and his breath was chilled with the scent of sweet spearmint.

Her body was unsure of how to react. Never had she been so close to a man besides Beau before, but all of her friend's advances had been just that: friendly, never commanding or unsettling like now. Adeline tried to make sense of her lack of disgust, searching her mind for an appropriate word to structure her bodily responses behind, finding none beyond the shudders that raced up her spine and the blood rushing into her neck.

"You should revere my presence, as every other historian does. Of course, we find our own niches: mine in discovery, yours in books. There's no problem in that. The issue comes when you forget where your head is, when your lack of respect stems into something else that threatens me."

"You assume I want advancement."

His eyes glinted, "Why do you say that?"

"By your logic I would only speak if I stood to have something to gain." Adeline steadily met his gaze despite how it seemed to burn her. "But now I have nothing to gain, nor would I ever, if you found me disobedient."

"Your disobedience alone means you have everything to gain or lose," he responded lowly.

"And if I like being alone with my books?" At his hard stare she gulped and began to clarify. "I mean, all I've ever wanted was to be here: in the library. I… I don't see how I could ever threaten you."

"I wouldn't imagine you to ever threaten me. No, that wouldn't be likely…" His free hand floated up to ghost her cheek, his knuckles brushing the pink speckled skin before it redrew and his fingers slowly rain down the curve of her face and to her parted lips. "They won't notice the looks, but they'll see the slow compliance. Your hesitation to follow my every word because of your dislike for me." His finger drifted over her lips, but his hand retracted.

"It's not, not dislike –"

His fist coiled and for a blinding second as he pulled it back she thought he was going to hit her, but instead the blow befell an unfortunate series of spines just to the right of her head. "What is it then?" He was snarling like an animal, the sudden shift in his mood having taken her by surprise – so much, in fact, that she didn't immediately answer. She much rather would've had him caressing her face if this was the alternative.

Still, a sudden hard lash of her anger resolved from the depths of her, matching the intensity of his stare as she lifted her arms and shoved him back. The sudden shift in her tone of action must've caught him by surprise, because he actually relinquished his grip enough for her to advance halfway and meet his snarl with one of her own.

"I shouldn't have to explain myself to you. I have not been disobedient in the slightest. You may not appreciate the tone of voice which I address you, but I do not in any way shape or form disrespect you in a way that doesn't warrant it."

He came back at her with a suddenness that caught her on her back foot. Once more she was pressed against the bookshelf, except now she struggled. His grip fastened so that she could hardly move without her limbs cramping under his grip, and she'd have the bruises to prove her attempts of freedom.

"You know," he began over her struggle, "During the Roman Empire, any who opposed the ruler went missing. Always some sort of accident or another, one day here and the next gone. That would be an unfortunate fate, wouldn't it, Addie darling?"

She hissed, "Citing an Empire that fell tragically. History doesn't treat those who repeat the mistakes of the past with any kindness for the present, Mr. Valentine. A historian of your caliber should know that."

His face, adamantly drawn back in a sneer, relaxed in a sudden movement that stole any of the harsh lines from his face. She witnessed the return of the charming man everyone came to know as their head, and her breath seemed to be stolen from her chest in utter shock.

"You are adamant in your attitude, aren't you?" His hand came once more, but this time his thumb pulled a stray hair back from her face to tuck it behind her ear. His eyes appraised the blush with a smile that stretched from his lips to his gaze. "I wonder what I've done to achieve it."

His hand came down to clasp her neck, pad of his thumb brushing over her jumping pulse. Adeline was gaping like a fish, feeling confused and humiliated.

Valentine's head leered forward, and she felt his breath waver with the solid stroke of his hands. "All in good time," his lips brushed over her ear, "though I would advise hiding your ill will behind a stronger façade, I'd expect better of an apprentice in my guild." He pulled back and hovered long enough to place a chaste kiss on her temple, and then he had completely withdrawn himself from her space and her throat was clogged with his lack of presence.

A sudden flurry of steps pierced her senses, but she was still leaning heavily on the shelf of books behind her, arm pressed over her chest as if in an attempt to hide apart of herself from the world. Valentine met her unbidden shock with a look of devious mirth, his slight gesture with his hand seen but not registering with her mind until Beau appeared at the end of the isle.

"Addie?" He seemed to have said something before that, which she hadn't heard. "What… are you alright?" He must've noticed the flushed tone her pallor had taken, or perhaps even the pale, sickly way her cheeks were blustering. Maybe even how she was nearly about to collapse on the floor.

Unable to offer her own response, Valentine interjected as he toed one of the books at his feet. "She merely dropped the collection, is all," He smiled at Beau, "Must've been a snag in the rug."

"Well, alright." Beau came over to his friend and collected the books on the ground, he looked kindly at her. "Come on you sorry sod, Marquade won't be happy if we make him wait any longer."

"Oh, yes, of course. I think I just got distracted s'all."

"You, distracted? Never." His cheeky grin didn't manage to break her of her reverie. Adeline was so deep in her thoughts even Beau's joking manner couldn't pierce it. She managed a light chuckle as she followed him, watching Valentine out of the corner of her eye. Beau's nudge jostled her. "You alright, really?"

"Later," was all she said.

Beau nodded slightly, repositioning the books in his hold before striking up a conversation with Mr. Valentine. He had no troubles talking towards anyone, and Adeline figured out quite early that despite finding themselves in the sector that required the most silence, Beau couldn't live in it. They were talking about something or another about one of Valentine's most recent trips, which hadn't been properly catalogued in _Anthology 799_ , the Captain's Log Edition. She hardly made out the details of their conversation over the broiling mulling going about in her own head.

"– _you_ found the only edition of _Dracula?_ That's fantastic! One of the classics from before the sixty-minute war, no less." Beau turned back to her, "Did you hear that, Addie? _Dracula_!"

Valentine smiled at her then Beau, cherishing the way the young apprentice fawned over him. "Not the only edition, actually. I managed to find a copy and keep it for myself."

"Who could blame you?"

They reached the entrance where Marquade was waiting with a man, Valentine's driver Adeline assumed, who carried the remaining books in a portable carrier at his side. At the sight of the three of them returning with the remaining books in tow.

"Ah, I see Mr. Manson found you! I was beginning to worry something had happened." Marquade's grin was teasing, but the statement still put Adeline on edge. Did he really suspect something had happened? "Miss Finn here can be quite talkative when you get her on the right subject. No trouble, though, I suspect. Did you get a sense of the library for yourself, Mr. Valentine?"

Adeline watched as Beau helped load the rest of the books, tensing when the head historian's unexpected and unwarranted touch returned to her shoulder as if they were old friends. "No trouble at all. Miss Adeline was quite the tour guide and conversationalist, I see you keep the books in tip-top shape and your apprentices even better off."

Marquade was so busy beaming at Valentine's compliments he barely noticed the way Adeline had reacted to the head's affections. He let go, the warmth of his touch lingering even as he slowly drifted down the steps to where his books and driver were.

"So glad to have helped you here today, then, Mr. Valentine! Don't be a stranger, if you ever need assistance, we will be more than willing to offer it. People often forget the many uses of us in the library sector."

Adeline gulped at the thought of him coming back. His eyes twisted to hers, and she saw the dark intent behind the deep grey gaze as it settled on her. "Many uses, indeed." He bowed, boasting at his silent victory over her. She met his eyes straight on, compromised as she was with utter humiliation. "Till next time."

She knew the phrase was aimed at her, even though Marquade gave an enthusiastic response and she only stared after him. He turned to leave, and she watched as his black coat drifted like a shadow behind him. Her fists clenched at her sides as she thought about how he'd cornered her and played with her emotions so easily, just to get a pure reaction for what? Entertainment? A distraction?

Adeline felt the anger return and replace her other sweeping emotions. This little game, whatever it may be, had only just begun. He turned at the door for one final glance back, his eyes radiating approval as he met her harsh stare with an amused one of his own. But the warning behind the message was clear: speak not a word of this.


End file.
